Recycled
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: What did I do? What did I possibly do to deserve this? Was I greedy? Selfish? Or maybe… It was because I was in love. A angst Bunny one-shot.


**A/N: ARG. I seriously need to work on my other stories. But my counselor said she wanted a new story. ARG! THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE. IT TAKES TOO LONG. But anyways, this story's going to be a Bunny! A VERY SAD BUNNY. AHAHAHA! But not like I care, I'mma make it angsty. Yay. Anyways, started on 7/7. I need to turn this in by…7/14. (CURSES).**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. **

**Pairings: Mainly Butters and Kenny. Kenny with everyone else. Pip and Damien and slight Craig and Tweek. **

**Note: Butter's POV. **

**Enjoy~-**

_What did I do? What did I possibly do to deserve this? Was I greedy? Selfish? Or maybe… It was because I was in love. Yes, that's the reason. This is the price I pay for loving someone. This… is the toll for the path I took. But…if he took the same path, why am I the only one punished? How come I'm the only one who gets to experience pain? M-Maybe…he didn't take the same path. He…didn't choose to love me back? So…I was chasing someone on the wrong road. I've been running and running…to nowhere! What…What do I do? What am I to do now? _

Hi! My name's Leopold Butters Stotch! A-A lot of people just calls me Butters. I don't know why but heck! I don't see anything wrong with it! Although, I'd really appreciate if everyone pronounced my last name right… It's suppose to be Stotch. Not Scotch. But I think Butterscotch sounds cuter than Butters Stotch. Hm… I'm not really sure anymore! Oh well!

Right now, I'm cleaning up my boyfriend of 2 years, Kenny McKormick's, apartment. He's out right now doing something I don't know. It's really weird! He steps outside the house depressed and ticked off…but when he comes back from God knows where, he's all happy! I wonder what makes him so happy. Maybe if I knew, I can make him happy at home too!

**Lies! You know what makes him happy! You know exactly what he's been doing! You're in denial!**

Oh darn! There goes that voice in my head again… I wonder what he wants.

**I'm only trying to help you! Now stop thinking to yourself! It's really annoying and it's not good for you!**

Oh phooey. All right, all right. I'll try to stop thinking to myself.

**I'm so sorry. I feel so sorry for you.**

I walked down the sidewalk heading towards the nearest Wal-Mart to buy some groceries. Kenny left a note on the fridge today asking for a few supplies he needed. I don't understand what Kenny needs with 3 tubes of whip cream. Maybe…hm…maybe he's baking something sweet! As I walk down the sidewalk singing a light tune, I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I apologize as stood up straight again.

"Oh? Butters dear? How lovely to see you! And it was terribly my fault!" My best friend Pip greeted with a gleaming smile.

"Hey Pip! It's fine! Anyways, I'mma just heading to the grocery store right now to pick up supplies! Wanna come?" I offer with a bright smile equal to his.

"Oh! That would be lovely! I should do stock up while Damien's off on his business trip." Pip wonders while tapping his cheek. Huh? A trip? Oh! Must be those paper-filling trips to help.

"Damien's gonna help his father huh?" I asked.

"Oh yes! It's quite a few days-wasting much, but it'll really take a burden off of Lord Satan." Pip explains and motions me to walk with him to the grocery store. Pip starts talking about how Damien needs to hop over to Hell to assist his father.

"Being the AntiChrist and Satan being well…Satan, the Lord wants his son to come assist him a few times a year. Which makes Damien sad because he has to leave for a few days." Pip explains cheerfully.

"D-Doesn't it make you sad too Pip?" I asked, wondering this question in my head.

"Actually…yes a bit. But he always come back and that's what matters. Oh! It's like we're a married couple!" Pip giggles.

**Did you know that 66% of marriages end in divorces? Either due to either partner having an affair.**

Oh shush. Damien would never do such a thing to Pip!

**I wasn't talking about Pip and Damien's relationship.**

"Oh Butters! We're here at the grocery store!" Pip announces patting my shoulder. I look up to see the big blue sign that reads "Albertson". Ah! This place has wonderful prices! We both walk in the automatic door and we both pick up our own shopping baskets.

"So! What are you going to pick up?" Pip asks. I take out my shopping list Kenny gave me and show it to him.

"Kenny wants me to get him these." Pip takes a long look at the list and frowns.

"Dear, why do you insist on being with such a brute?" Pip asks with a worried face. "W-What do you mean?" I replied pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean. You shouldn't be with Kenny anymore. You and I both know he's cheating on you. Even Damien says he's a whore." Pip blurts out willingly. He's got guts.

"B-But…" I start. I look down to the floor. "I…love him." Pip looks at me and shakes his head.

"I wish you would've fallen in love with someone better than him." Pip whispers quietly. Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that but I did. I wish the same thing. We both started walking in towards the cereal aisle looking at the cute brands. We both feel how dark and heavy the atmosphere after our conversation but Pip tries to ignore it.

"You know? Damien's favorite brand of cereal is Lucky Charms." Pip announces with a giggle while putting a box of Lucky Charms in his basket. I laugh as well as I look down the isle looking at the cereal.

"Kenny never stays long enough for breakfast." I say without realizing. Oh darn! I just ruined the mood again!Oh no… I apologize to Pip meekly while he just shrugs it off.

"It's fine. Oh! Let's go into the candy aisle!" Pip chirps and merrily walks down the aisle. I follow him down the candy aisle and we pick up sweets for ourselves. Pip picked up some Pocky and I picked up a bad filled with multi-flavored Hi-Chew.

"Here, let me pay for your grocery items as well." Pip offers. I quickly deny his offer but he puffed his cheek and argued back. I couldn't fight his cheeks. He had paid for both of our grocery items and we walked out of the store together.

"Well! I have to go home now! I'll see you later, okay?" Pip salutes and skipped away merrily. I say my goodbye and watch him walk away until I couldn't see his little figure anymore. I unconsciously frown as I turned around to walk the other direction. I try my very best to not think about the earlier conversation Pip and I shared. I should really listen to him but… And I know he has only the best interest for me… It's too hard to just give something up like that, especially someone like Kenny. Maybe I can learn to give him up. But… I just know it's going to take awhile.

**That's the spirit!**

Hey, when I do give him up, will you go away? I can't believe I'm thinking this to myself.

I don't know. I've always been with you. I'll still be here with you, just silent until you make another stupid mistake.

Kenny wasn't a mistake… Just… It didn't last. Whatever. You know? I think it was a good thing making this mistake.

**How so?**

Now that I've experienced something like this, I can watch out for others who act the same. And mind if I give you a nickname? I don't want to have to call you self-…whatever.

**Uh…off topic but sure?**

How about Kei?

**Uh…why?**

No reason. Kei agrees to the name and I arrive back at Kenny and my apartment. I take a look at my watch and I discover that it's only 6. I'm not really hungry and I bet Kenny already ate. He should be home around 9 like usual though. I pull out my apartment key and I place it in the slot. I can hear noises like groaning and moaning from somewhere; I assumed they were just the stray cats that wander in the villa from time to time. I turn the knob slowly and I walk in as quietly as I can. Why?

**Because you're in denial and you know Kenny's already home.**

Yes, you're right. As usual Kei. I slowly walk inside to see the house a wreck. I can here whispering and I think something went out the bedroom window. Ha, bitch. The whore doesn't realize our bedroom's window is 3 stories high. I place the grocery bags down on the floor next to the sofa and I sit on the coach. I grabbed a book on the nearby mini table and opened up the page to where I left off. Tricks by Ellen Hopkins. Mainly about heartbreak and prostitution. I've read the book 3 times already but I enjoy all of Ellen Hopkins books. This just happens to be my favorite next to Identical. Right now I'm towards the end on Grace's point of view. It's around the part when she finds Alex and the man and the man turns out to be a cop and arrests the two for prostitution. But in the end it all turns out well. Actually…except for Cody. The poor child.

Kenny comes storming out of the room breathing heavily looking tired and sweaty.

"Did you…get the whipped cream?" He asks staring at the grocery bag on the floor. Oh shoot! I forgot all about it! Oh dear…

"S-Sorry…I forgot." I meekly replied and place the bookmark back into the book. Kenny grinds his teeth as he approaches me.

"You stupid fag!" He screams and punches my across the face. I hold my throbbing cheek in my hand as Kenny pulls me by my hair. He slams me against the floor and kicks me in the stomach. I start coughing viciously as he continues kicking my guts.

"I'm going to go get it. You better learn your fucking lesson." He says as he stomps on my side. I cough out and see the small drops of blood that emitted from my mouth. I slowly get up and crawl back over toward the sofa. I grabbed the folded blanket on top of the couch and wrapped it around me as I lied down on the sofa. My silent tears slid down as I tried hard not to think about anything. Oh Whitney, I think I know how you feel.

**Please sleep well.**

I awoke having only one thing in mind: I really had to go pee. I struggled to sit up straight and I slowly walked, more like limped, to the bathroom. I did my business and I walked out with my cheeks burning from the salty tears of last night's incident. Kenny doesn't usually get angry a lot. But when he does, I really can't escape the punishment. He reminds me of his drunken father sometimes. I look around the room and I better clean the place up. I picked up the straw broom next to the refrigerator and began sweeping the wooden floor. I tried hard to make the place look nice and clean but my side ached too hard to accomplish anything. I eventually sat down on the coach holding my side in pain. I should be used to this. I look around the room and just noticed that Kenny was gone. Typical. What else should I have expected? I lay on the sofa and started to talk to myself like I always do when I'm stressed.

" What should I do today…? Hm… I wonder what's Tweek doing? Probably at Craig's house? I wonder if Pip's lonely without Damien around. Is Cartman going to finally ask Wendy out? I wish my relationship was like Stan and Kyle's…" I mutter as I started humming.

My cell phone started ringing a music box tune and I slid the phone open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"B-Butters! I-It's Pip!" I can hear his voice strained and frantic. Like he's in trouble.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"I-It's K-Kenny! He just came in here! W-With whipped cream and-and I-I-" Pip starts crying as he tried to talk once more.

"I-I'm locked in the bathroom but I-I think he's going to find a way to open it soon! Y-You have to help me! He keeps saying that I should just let h-him do whatever he wants b-because Damien's not here but…but…but!" Pip starts screaming as I hear a swoosh sound, probably the door swinging open.

"P-Please help me! I-" The phone hangs up and I'm in mortal shocked. Kenny's going to… FUCK IT! I rushed over to the kitchen and I grabbed the largest knife I could find.

You cheat on me, abuse me, but when you hurt my friends, I'll go insane. You've used me long enough. I'm not going to sit back and watch anymore. I'm going to kill you before you rape anyone ever again. And this time, you won't come back.

**Glad to see your coming to your senses.**

I don't hear Kei. I'm too busy laughing.

**END**

**HOW WAS THAT? And there will be no sequel. I'll let you decide what happens next. When you finish reading this? Can you please review and tell me what you think/will happen? I'd really like to know! Honestly, I just thought of Butters brutally murdering Kenny and Pip tells Damien what happens, and Kenny never comes back again. YAY! And like…Butters finds love in someone else. I don't think Cartman, but being a huge fan of Grounded For Life, I'm into Butters and Goths. HAR HAR. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please R&R! Finished on 7/10.**

**-RSS**


End file.
